El libro mágico: la búsqueda de la gema perdida
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: han pasado mas de dos años desde que shun regreso de aquel mundo de fantacias, que pasa si regresa aquella persona que hizo que shun le tuviera un trauma a las manzanas, trayendo consigo una nueva aventura donde los dorados estan tambien involucrados...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos y amigas**…

Regresando con lo que es la secuela de esta historia que se que ha muchos le fascino y espero que esta también, habla cosas que habrán cambiado y mas para nuestros dos protagonistas shun y anabel, en fin de cuentas todo sera diferente dos años han pasado y ella regresara con una nueva aventura, MAS FANTACIA, COMEDIA, MISTERIO, DRAMA (si es que una vez hubo),MAS LOCURAS, ETC, una nueva aventura nuevos protagonistas dorados y los de bronce, y mas aventuras que nunca (creo que eso ya lo dije) en fin….

__

**Disfruten la lectura….**

* * *

_Se dice que la manzana es la fruta del pecado, debido a que hace años atrás Adán y Eva comieron del fruto prohibido que tenía forma de manzana. La verdad yo no creo que sea un pecado simplemente un arma que puedo utilizar para manipular a cierta persona que hace años atrás no he visto. _

Una joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules estaba sentada arriba de un árbol, mientras sostenía una manzana y la mordía.

Que la aventura comience.-dice la joven mientras salta del árbol...

_**El libro mágico: la búsqueda de la gema perdida. **_

_**Capitulo1: el regreso.**_

**Santuario de athena…**

Era un bello, hermoso día. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y un grupo de jóvenes estaban limpiando las escaleras del templo del patriarca.

-Esto es injusto.-se queja ikki que tenía un mandil rosado.-por que me toco un mandil rosa.

-Por que a mi me toco el rojo.-dice seiya triunfante cuando una cubeta de agua lo golpea.

-Ya deja de presumir.-dice hyoga que tenia una esponja en mano y sabía como usarla.

En cambio Shun y shiruy estaban callados y concentrándose en terminar en limpiar aquel sucio piso que el patriarca. En cambio los dorados tenían también una tarea muy importante.

-Hazlo tu.-decía milo empujando a shaka.

Shaka camina hacia mu y lo empuja.

-Mejor que mu lo haga.-dice shaka empujando a mu.

-No estas loco yo nunca haré eso.-decía mu empujando a shaka.

-Ya se pueden decidir de una vez quien va a lavar los escusados.-dice saga que ya estaba totalmente furioso de esperar.

Todos se miran entre si y después una sonrisa malévola se le forman en los labios de los dorados, y todos ellos voltean a ver a saga quien al sentir la mirada de todos. Lentamente saga comienza a sentirse pequeño ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros.

-Oye saga…..-dicen todos los de la orden excepto el.

En otro sitio…una persona encapuchada caminaba tranquilamente en los alrededores del santuario de athena, esta persona se detuvo al observar los templos de los signos zodiacales, una sonrisa curvo los labios de esta persona mientras volvía a retomar el paso hacia los templos zodiacales.

Mientras tanto los santos de bronce acaban de terminar su deber y ahora se dirigían hacia el primer templo cuando en eso seiya se entretiene con algo que encontró en el suelo.

-Miren chicos que lindo.-dice seiya mientras recoge del suelo una manzana que se encontraba tirada.

-Que rayos estará haciendo una manzana allí.-dice ikki mientras mira como seiya le da un mordisco.

-No quieren.-dice seiya mientras le muestra la manzana. Shun en cambio hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza.- bueno ustedes se lo pierden.

_-Es algo raro esta manzana me recuerda algo.-_piensa shun cuando en eso siente como un escalofrió le da en su espalda al sentir el viento correr. Luego como si fuera un instinto shun miro hacia atrás, pero al voltear no vio nada ni nadie, shun regreso a si y suspiro de alivio.

-Oye shun hay que apresurarnos.-decía shiruy mientras seguía limpiando.

-Ah si sigamos.-dice esto mientras comienza a limpiar más rápido.

Los compañeros de shun lo miraban extraño debido a que el solo había terminado de limpiar las miles de escaleras que faltaban en solo un par de segundos, con la boca abierta y una gota recorriendo en su cien miraron al pobre de shun muerto del cansancio en el suelo.

Mientras tanto un caballero dorado de géminis, el mayor en otras formas salía del baño publico con una cara de espanto y cayendo al suelo totalmente paralizado.

-Que es lo que comerán.-decía saga estando en el suelo cuando en eso una sombra hace que abriera los ojos.

-Valla yo pensé que los caballeros defendía el planeta del mal no de la suciedad.-dice una persona encapuchado en un tono de burla, mientras el caballero mira a esa persona seriamente.

-Quien diablos eres tu para cuestionar a los caballeros de athena.-dice esto saga mientras se levanta y le lanza su puño cerrado para golpear a aquella persona desconocida a un.

Pero para sorpresa de saga esta persona se hace a un lado haciendo que saga perdiera el equilibrio y quedando en un solo pie. En cambio la persona encapuchada aprovecha la desventaja de saga y lo toma del brazo, en ese momento saga mira a aquella persona y sus ojos se sorprende, después de varios segundos esta persona dobla el brazo de saga, haciendo que saga girara 360 grados en el aire para después azotar al suelo de espalda.

-Valla que fácil de derrotar.-decía aquella persona riendo a carcajada, pero su risa se corta cuando saga la toma de la pierna y la jala haciendo que esa persona cayera al suelo.

-A mi nadie me vence.-dicho esto le salta encima a aquella persona, esta en cambio gira en el suelo haciendo que de nuevo saga azote en el suelo.

-Tú nunca me ganaras.-dice esta persona cuando saga se levanta de un salto y ataca de nuevo a aquella persona, esta en cambio logra esquivar pero no sabia que era una trampa pues saga la tomo por la espalda con fuerza haciendo que aquella persona no escapara de su agarre.- ah déjame.-decía esa persona comiera a dar patadas en el aire intentando zafarse.

-Te dije que no ganarías.-dice saga triunfal cuando en eso toma a aquella persona con mas fuerzas y después lleva una de sus manos hacia el gorro de la capucha para descubrir aquella persona desconocida.

-Déjame.-dice esta persona cuando saga retira la gorra dejando ver que era una joven de unos 18 años de edad de cabellos castaños claros, cabellera que llegaba de largo a su media espalda y de ojos azules claros.

-Pero si eres una niñita.-dice saga mirando a la joven que ahora tenia abrazada con fuerzas.

-Déjame.-dijo esto cuando en eso muerde con fuerzas la muñeca de saga haciendo que este la soltara y ella escapando.

-No puede ser me saco sangre.-dice saga mirando su muñeca sangrando.- maldición debo encontrarla tal vez sea una espía.-dice esto saga y comienza a correr.

En otro sitio los chicos de bronce ya habían terminado con su tarea (cortesía del pobre de shun) y la mayoría de los dorados también había terminado con sus deberes (incluyendo al pobre de aioria que le toco darle el masaje de pie al patriarca y a athena), en fin de cuentas todo era de nuevo normal y no había nada de preocuparse o me equivoco.

-Hmmm listo mis rosales ya están listas.-decía el caballero del doceavo templo mientras contemplaba sus rosales que estaban de lo mas hermoso. Eso hasta que una joven pasa por allí pisando varios de los rosales, dejando un gran desastres de rosales por todo el jardín acepto de un rosal de rosas azules.- uf, que alivio no piso mi tesoro.-dice afrodita cuando en eso pasa un saga del tono furioso y pisa el rosal de rosas azules, en ese instante a afrodita le dio un tic nervioso en el ojos y después una vena comenzó a crecer del todo en su frente.- SAGA….-grito de furia afrodita comenzando a correr detrás de saga con una pala en mano.

-OH…rayos creo que fue mala idea pasar por allí.-dice saga mientras sigue corriendo y mirando de reojo a un afrodita del todo enojado amenazándolo con una pala en mano. Bien sabia saga y los demás que las rosas azules eran el tesoro mas preciado de el y si cualquiera tocara una sin su permiso lo mataría (incluyendo a su diosa), al parecer saga si que estaba en un tremendo lio.

Mientras tanto la joven misteriosa (Por asi decirlo) seguía corriendo como si saga fuese el diablo o peor, a fin de cuantas la joven no tenia ni un cansancio ninguno eso hasta que siente un calambre en su pie, mala suerte para joven saga ya casi la alcanzaban si no fuese una idea que cruzo por su mente.

-Necesito ir hacia donde esta el…-pensó la joven mientras juntas sus manos un par de segundos y una luz dorada la cubre por todo el cuerpo.

-Pero que demonios.-dijo saga mientras ve el aura de la joven en esos momentos.

-Adiós idiota.-dice la joven desapareciendo justo en el momento en el cual saga tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo. Y mala suerte para el caballero de géminis debido a que afrodita llego también en ese momento después de saga tropezara, con una pala en mano afrodita le salía fuego por los ojos y saga cambio su cara a una espanto.

-Demonios.-dice saga cuando afrodita lo golpea.

En otro sitio dos caballeros estaban platicando muy animadamente (a quien quiero engañar se llevaban como perros y gatos.).

-Ya te he dicho un millón de veces kanon.-decía milo enfadado de repetirle lo mismo a kanon.- no es posible que hagas explotarle la cabeza a alguien con helio.

-Eso lo se, pero si la incendiamos con gasolina.-dice kanon del todo emocionado.

-Hmm…eso puede servir.-dice milo pensándolo un poco y luego acertamos.- ok le robaremos una cabeza a mascara y la usaremos en nuestro experimento, espero que no se valla enojar.

-Si, pero tomaremos dos haber si una explota con helio.-dice kanon sonriendo malévolamente.

-De acuerdo.-dice milo mientras el y kanon chocan sus palmas de las manos.- perfecto, veremos en cual explotara y cual no.

En ese momento una persona sale de la nada enfrente de ambos cayéndoles encima de ellos, tanto milo como kanon tenían estrellitas girando en su cabeza debido al golpe, minutos después reaccionaron y observaron ambos a la joven que ambos tenían enciman, al parecer esta estaba inconsciente pues no despertaba, después de unos segundos esa joven despertó y miro a ambos caballeros que se encontraba encima de ellos.

-Pero que hace una niña aquí.-dice esto kanon y milo.

-Niña.-repite la joven cuando una vena le crece en la frente y golpea a ambos caballeros, para después irse maldiciendo hacia el templo del patriarca, que por suerte la dejaron muy cerca de alli o mas bien ella misma se dejo.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

Hola amigos bueno me alegra mucho traer la secuela de esta historia que al parecer hace un año la escribi hehe en fin de cuentas espero qe sea de su total agrado nos vemoz…

_**Gracias por leer…**_


	2. noz volvemos a ver

_**Hola queridos lectores les agradesco a mis lectores que se dieron el gusto o el tiempo de dejarme un comentario en verdad les agradesco del todo corazon en fin….**_

**mimichibi-daithel****: **hola mi querido lector me alegra que te alla encantado la primer temporada de esta historia llena de fantasías y comedia, y te aseguro que te gustara pues tiene mas mezclas de cuentos y tambien comedia espero que este capitulo sea de tu total agrado.

**Megami Vanu****: **hola lector, bueno a mi me puedes decir alice o saguiz como prefieras hehe okay, me alegra que a ti tambien te alla encantado la primera historia y les prometo a ustedes mis lectores que esta historia sera igual de mejor que la anterior hehe..bueno es todo espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

_*****Sección especial*****_

-Hola queridos lectores.-dice en ese momento saga que esta sentando en una silla y atrás podemos observar un fondo blanco, mientras saga sonríe.- bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a toda la gente que esta leyendo este fic qué nuestra escritora escribió (mas bien diría demente), a fin de cuentas se preguntaran que es esto de "sección especial" es un espacio que se nos da a un personaje de esta historia para hablar con ustedes nuestros lectores y dar el resumen del capitulo anterior.

Saga suspira un poco y bebe un poco de agua, y después sonríe de manera dulce.

-Bueno en el capitulo anterior pudimos observar que el patriarca nos había puesto deberes en el santuario, mas bien nos puso tortura y mas por que me toco los baños públicos.-hace una pequeña pausa mientras cruza sus brazos.- en fin de cuentas, poco tiempo de haber terminado una joven desconocida se burlo de mi por la cual yo como todo santo la ataque pero al parecer ella fue mas ágil que y me venció.

Vemos a un saga deprimido en el rincón.

Después de haberla perseguido por el lugar pise por accidente las rosas azules de afrodita que el me dio una buena tunda de palazos en todo el cuerpo dejándome algunos moretones etc, a fin de cuentas esta joven volvió a ser vista por milo y kanon que se burlaron de ella diciendo que era una niñita ella furiosa les dio un golpe en la cara….eso creo….y pues la joven retomo camino al templo del patriarca el cual ya no le quedaba tan lejos.

-SAGA MALDITO ¿DONDE ESTAS?-se oye la voz de afrodita enojado a un.

-Maldición me encontró.-dice saga entre dientes mientras se levanta del asiento.- bueno amigos tengo que huir, en fin disfruten la lectura.-dice esto mientras comienza a correr mientras vemos a un afrodita atrás de todo enojado y con una pala en mano.

-Saga regresa infeliz.-dice afrodita cuando en eso la cámara se apaga.

_*****fin de sección especial*****_

**El libro mágico: la búsqueda de la gema perdida.**

**Cap2: nos volvemos a ver.**

Al llegar al templo del gran supremo patriarca por así decirle, aquella joven estaba cruzada de brazos mientras terminaba de subir los últimos escalones que quedaban.

-Valla en este lugar deberían de poner un ascensor.-dice la joven estando en frente del templo del patriarca.- hmm bueno como abro esta puerta.-dice mientras observa la enorme puerta que tenia enfrene de ella.

Justo en ese momento pasa nuestro querido caballero seiya quien iba caminando tranquilamente, mientras seguía devorando aquella manzana que se había encontrado en el suelo. En eso una idea pasa por la mente de aquella joven y se acerca al caballero de Pegaso.

-Disculpe joven.-dice aquella chica mientras seiya le voltea a ver.- me podría usted hacer un favor.

-Claro.-dice seiya mientras acierta con su cabeza.

-Me podría abrir esta puerta enorme que esta enfrente de mi, si.-dice esto, mientras seiya se para enfrente de la puerta y la abre.-muchas gracias, y por tu agradecimiento ten.-dice mientras le da una manzana de color azul.- si comes esto serás el joven mas apuesto de todos y el mas inteligente de este mundo.

-Ja. Lo de ser apuesto eso lo tengo al igual que inteligente.-dice seiya mientras ríe y toma la manzana que la joven le ofrecía.

-De acuerdo, se que te podrá servir muy pronto.-dice ella mientras entra al templo del patriarca.- _pobrecito cree que es apuesto e inteligente._-dice esto pensando cuando en eso llega enfrente de un trono del cual estaba vació.- ¿Dónde estará el patriarca?

En esos momentos había un silencio eterno, que ni el canto de los grillos se oían en aquella sala donde solamente estaba el trono del patriarca, la joven ya harta de tener que esperar sube las escaleras, para después tener cara a cara aquel trono, ella mira con curiosidad y descubre una túnica negra y un casco en el cual había una mascara, una idea cruzo por su mente mientras rápidamente se pone la túnica, el casco y para terminar se coloca la mascara cubriendo así su rostro.

-Mírenme aquí.-dice ella mientras comienza a caminar de un lado a otro.- soy el patriarca de este lugar, lleno de lunáticos y idiotas.-dice esto mientras ríe bajamente.

Pero su risa se corta a oír como la puerta se había abierto de par en par, mostrando a un grupo de tres jóvenes mas bien cuatro debido a que uno estaba siendo arrastrando como si de un costal de papa fuese.

-Patriarca hemos venido a hablar con usted.-dice un joven de cabellos azules marinos y rebeldes mientras mostraba cierta mirada de enojo.

_-Maldición mas locos.-_piensa para si misma.- de acuerdo difamen de que trata.-dice con voz firme y tratando de que fuese un poco masculina.

-Pues hemos venido a quejarnos.-dice de nuevo este joven.- como es posible que me allá tocado el mandil rosa si yo quería el rojo.

-Ósea que por esa estupidez, tu vienes a reclamar.-dice esto enojada.-yo te di el mandil rosa por que me dio la gana, entonces no vengas aquí con reglamos niñito.-dice esto mientras chispea sus dedos.

-Niñito, eres un viejo gruñón.-dice esto poniéndose rojo del enojo.- en primer lugar viejo anciano, nadie me hace esto.-dice copiando el chispeo de dedos.- segundo por su culpa mi hermano menor esta del tomo medio muerto en el suelo del cansancio.-dice esto mientras muestra a un shun medio inconsciente siendo tomado por su hermano, como si de un muñeco de trapo fuera.

-Y a mí que.-dice esto cuando en eso dos personas mas entran a la sala.

Era nada mas ni nada menos que shion y la señorita saori que habían entrado a aquella sala, rápidamente las miradas fueron directamente hacia ellos para después regresar hacia la persona que vestía las ropas del patriarca.

-Pero que demonios sucede aquí.-dice hyoga sorprendido al igual que los demás.

-Ah…nada malo, ustedes regresen a su deber.-dice el falso patriarca mientras shion camina hacia el trono donde se encontraba el supuesto impostor.

-¿Quién eres y por que usas mi túnica?-dice esto mientras el falso patriarca da unos pasos atrás.

-Que no se te hace obvio.-dice con un tono de voz seguro.- soy el patriarca, pues quien mas voy a ser.-dice esto fingiendo una risa.- _maldición de seguro y ya me cacharon._

-Que curioso, que digas eso.-dice saori mientras se acerca al falso patriarca.- por que el verdadero patriarca debería estar en estos momentos, con los santos dorados.

-Así es que a eso iba rápidamente.-dice esto mientras comienza a bajar las escaleras.- nos veremos después jóvenes.

-Deténganlo.-dice esto shion, cuando en menos de segundos todos los santos de bronce le brincaron encima al pobre patriarca falso el cual quedo inconsciente.

-Y que hacemos con el.-dice hyoga mientras toma al falso como una muñeca de trapo.

Shion solamente se queda meditando un poco hasta que una idea cruza por su mente.

-Enciérrelo en cabo de unión, después veremos que hacer con el.-hace una pequeña pausa.- mientras tanto lleven a shun a la enfermería.

-De acuerdo.-dicen esto mientras se retiran del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el templo de piscis mas bien a pocos metros de distancia, se puede observar a un saga inconsciente o medio morir, en el suelo con varios moretones bien formados en su cara y partes de su cuerpo.

-Saga si vuelves a pisar mi jardín.-hace una pausa afrodita.- no tendré nada de piedad, entendiste.-dice esto mientras un aura oscura lo rodea detrás de el y de sus ojos sale fuego de la furia.

-De acuerdo.-dice saga intimidado con la actitud y el fondo que rodeaba en esos momentos a afrodita.

-Oigan que están haciendo.-dice un aioros que en esos momentos llegaba de su tarea de limpiar toda la biblioteca del patriarca.

-No es nada.-dice afrodita sonriendo y después mira a saga malévolamente.- solamente le decía a saga, algo que tal vez no vuelva a hacer.-dice esto acercándose al gemelo mayor.- verdad saguchis.

-Si me estaba dando un consejo.-dice saga intentando sonreír pero debido al dolor no podía ni moverse.- aioros te quiero decir algo.-dice esto haciendo seña para acercarse hacia el.

-Que cosa saga.-dice aioros inclinado hacia el gemelo mayor, este en cambio lo toma del cuello y lo acerca hacia el, lo suficiente para murmurarme.

-Si fueras un buen amigo.-hace pausa para respirar.- por favor llevarme a la enfermería, creo que me voy…..-no termina de hablar pues el gemelo mayor de los dorados de géminis, cae desmayado al suelo.

Aioros y afrodita observan a saga por varios segundos, para después tomar a saga de cada brazo y llevarlo hacia la enfermería.

En la enfermería estaban los de bronce ayudando a su compañero (que a un seguía inconsciente) y al falso patriarca que estaban en las mismas condiciones que shun, ambos recostados en diferentes camas siendo separados por una cortina que había en medio de las camas.

-Bueno que es lo que tienen.-dice el doctor oficial del santuario.

-Bueno shun al parecer tiene agotamiento.-dice shiruy mientras mira a shun y después hacia el patriarca falso.- y este no se, creo que esta desmayado.

-Valla ya veo.-dice el doctor.- entonces será mejor que ellos estén aquí, mientras tanto se recuperan podrán llevarse a shun y a esa persona con el patriarca.

Ambos jóvenes inconscientes estaban cuando uno de ellos comienza a despertar.

-Ah que paso.-decía el falso patriarca mientras se levantada.- creo que será mejor quitarme esto.-dijo eso y rápidamente comenzó a quitarse la túnica del patriarca.

En esos momentos el caballero de bronce Andrómeda, estaba despertando de su agotamiento cuando en ese momento mira hacia un lado y observa a la persona que estaba enfrente de el.

-Quien eres.-dice shun, haciendo que anabel voltease a verse. Shun reconoció perfectamente aquel rostro y un cara de sorpresa apareció en el.- anabel…-dijo esto sorprendido.

Anabel termino de quitarse las ropas del patriarca, dejándola a ella con sus ropas normales y sonríe al ser reconocida.

-Cuanto tiempo a pasado shun.-dice esto sonriendo, cosa que le dio un escalofrio al nombrado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Oh esto ya se puso interesante hahaha…**


	3. la propuesta

_Pensamientos_

Dialogo

*****flash back*****

_*****sección especial*****_

Sale un fondo blanco, de la cual podemos ver a shun sentado en una silla y mirando hacia todas partes, asegurándose de que no estuviera cierta persona allí.

-Ah…hola amigos lectores.-dice shun sonriendo con su típica sonrisa de siempre.- me alegro mucho, que a un sigan leyéndonos en verdad estoy del todo agradecido…bueno como es de siempre me alegro que nada malo allá pasado en el capitulo anterior, excepto de que podré de saga quedo inconsciente _bueno mejor el que yo_, pero por suerte sigue bien, eso es bueno.-suspira el chico de cabellos verdes.- y hablando de eso…aquí les dejo el resumen del capitulo anterior.

Shun suspira un poco y bebe un poco de agua que había cerca, después de todo había una mesa a un lado.

-Bueno comencemos.-dice sonriendo de nuevo.- en el capitulo anterior, anabel llego al templo del patriarca, lugar que no entro sin ninguna dificultad gracias a seiya _que un muy leal se vendió por una manzana_.-piensa esto con una cara de fastidio.- OK…entonces ella se dio cuenta que no había nadie, por lo cual de pura casualidad encontró las ropas del patriarca y se hizo pasar por el, cosa que funciono gracias a que mis _explotadores_ amigos cayeron en su trampa, claro pero todo dio un giro cuando shion entro a la sala con saori, cosa que fue mal para ella pues mis amigos la atacaron _que bueno en la primera temporada me hizo sufrir con esas malditas manzanas_ en fin, saga fue llevado a enfermería como a mi y a anabel en la cual nos encontramos en ese lugar al despertar…_por suerte nada mala me ha pasado._

-Bueno amigos eso es todo.-dice shun sonriendo.- ojala que anabel le pasara algo malo como que un tren la arroyaran no lo creen.-dice shun sonriendo.- eso le daría drama a la historia o no lo creen amigos.-dice shun a los del elenco mientras tantos estos le hacen señas.- ah que sucede.-dice shun algo extrañado.

-Con que un tren arroyara a alguien, shun.-dice una voz familiar para el peliverde.

Shun traga saliva pesadamente y lentamente voltea hacia atrás para encontrarse con una anabel sonriendo malévolamente.

-Sabes algo shun me acabas de dar una estupenda idea.-dice esto mientras toma el mentón de shun y sonríe perversamente.- eso le daría drama es mas.-se separa de el y saca una manzana.-eso seria divertido si a ti se arroyara un tren.-toma a shun de la mano.- pero antes jugaremos un juego que de seguro te encantara.-dice sonriendo muy malvadamente mientras a shun una gota se le resbala en su cien

-Por lo que parece, tendré que escribir mi testamento.-suspira shun cuando en eso la cámara se apaga.

_*****fin de la sección especial*****_

**El libro mágico: en busca de la gema perdida.**

**Cap3: la propuesta.**

-Cuanto tiempo a pasado shun.-dice esto sonriendo, cosa que le dio un escalofrió al nombrado.

Shun se quedo sorprendido pues sus sospechas eran ciertas, esa persona que estaba allí era nada mas ni nada menos que anabel la joven que lo dejo traumado de manzanas, la joven que salio de un libro de fantasías en el cual se había encontrada encerrada en este dúrate años, una joven que llevaba tiempo que no la veía, nada mas ni nada menos que su peor pesadilla y mas por peor fue su sorpresa de que ella estaba allí, como deseaba por dentro ser hades al menos cuando este tomo control de su cuerpo no lo golpeaba con manzanas cada rato.

-Que estas haciendo aquí.-dice shun a un no quitando su rostro de sorpresa.

Anabel al tener tal respuesta solamente lo miro por un instante, cosa de al joven de cabellos verdes no le agrado del todo. Bueno eso hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-Nada mas vengo a visitarte shun.-dice mientras cambia su rostro serio a uno sonriente. Pero a shun no lo sorprendió de todo, era de esperarse anabel no había cambiado nada en esos dos años que habían transcurrido.

-Que raro que me visites ahora.-dice shun mientras se incorpora de la cama en la cual, recostaba el estaba para después quedar sentando en ella.- por que si mal no recuerdo fueron dos años desde que regresamos a aquí, y en ningún día viniste a visitarme, hasta el día de hoy.-dice shun mirando a anabel seriamente; ella en cambio solamente se sienta en la cama que estaba a su lado y cruza sus brazos.

-No se te debe ser raro.-hace una pausa mientras mira hacia otro lado.- después de todo, cuando estuvimos atrapados en el libro te di mis verdaderas razones para regresar aquí.-dijo esto y la mirada regreso hacia el, pero ahora era seria.- OH no shun.

Shun mira a anabel por unos instantes en verdad había cambiado en esos dos años, no solo en lo físico si no que también algo había cambiado en ella durante ese tiempo. Cerro los ojos y suspiro un poco hasta que se decidió hablar.

-Si, recuerdo eso.-hace una pausa y abre los ojos.- y dime tuviste suerte.-pregunto con cierta curiosidad, pero su respuesta estuvo muy clara al ver como el rostro de ella cambio instantáneamente.

-No, no la tuve.-dice anabel mientras baja la cabeza.- creo que tal vez, ese maldito de ares los mato, cuando ellos me salvaron.-se llevo las manos al rostro cubriéndolo del todo, mientras intentaba no llorar y mordía entre dientes, para así evitar no llorar.-pero eso no importa ahora.-dice esto mientras se seca las pocas lagrimas que escaparon.- algo malo esta a apunto de suceder shun.-subió la mirada mostrándola seria.

-Que cosa mala sucederá.-dice shun mientras mira hacia el techo. Como si no le daba la mayor importancia.

-Ares ha sido liberado.-dice anabel seria y shun al oir eso rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia anabel.

-Que has dicho.-dice shun sorprendido.

-Que ares fue liberado.-dice anabel mirando a shun.- alguien lo libero hace poco tiempo, me lo dijo mi hermana Esther y no es solo eso.-hace una pequeña pausa.- el viene por mi.

-Por ti.-dice shun sorprendido.-pero hay algo que no entiendo de esto.-dice esto mientras se levanta de la cama para quedar parado y después llevarse una mano hacia la barbilla para pensar mejor.-por que ares tiene una cierta adicción hacia ti.

Shun termino de decir esto, cuando un fuerte golpe recibió en la cabeza haciendo que cayera hacia delante y que azotara con el suelo. Shun me levanto rápidamente y se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras volteaba hacia donde estaba anabel que ya lo estaba amenazando con otra manzana.

-Es que no tienes otra cosa que tirarme.-dice shun molesto mientras se levanta del suelo rápidamente.

-Lo siento, es que no tenía otra cosa en mano.-dice anabel mientras shun la mira de mala cara.

-Si como no.-dice esto shun y ahora recibe una patada en la cabeza.- creo que será mejor callarme.-dice esto mientras se aleja un poco de anabel.- bueno me dirás a que has venido aquí.

-Como te dije, vine a pedir de su ayuda.-dice anabel mientras observa a shun con la cara roja debido al golpe.

-De acuerdo, pero antes.-shun camina hacia la salida.- creo que iré por una bolsa de hielo.-dice esto saliendo de la enfermería y detrás de el lo sigue anabel la cual iba caminando mientras comía una manzana (la manzana con la cual había golpeado a shun).

Ambos caminaron hasta el templo del patriarca, subiendo varias escaleras aunque debido a que shun estaba ya acostumbrado a estas no le fue difícil, pero en cambio a anabel no le fue tan fácil y eso que solamente llego al templo de cáncer y de allí el pobre de shun tuvo que cargar de ella por los demás templos.

-Ya casi llegamos.-decía anabel mientras shun seguía cargándola en su espalda.

-No te preocupes no falta mucho.-dice shun mientras ya terminaban de subir las escaleras hacia piscis.- _ya parezco mula de carga._

-Tu siempre has sido mula de carga.-dice anabel riéndose mientras a shun le crecía una vena en la frente.

-Controlare mi furia…..1….2…3….4.-empieza shun a contar para tranquilizarse, después de varios minutos llegan al templo del patriarca.- 200…..201…..202

Ya shun pareces calculadora descompuesta.-dice esto anabel mientras se baja de la espalda de shun y ambos caminan dentro del templo, en el cual dentro de este no solo estaba el patriarca o athena sino que también estaba toda la orden dorada y los de bronce.

-Tu.-dice saga mientras apunta con su dedo índice a la joven que estaba a un lado de shun.- tu que haces aquí engendro del mal

-Naaaaaaa…no hago nada solamente vengo de paso.-dice shun mientras saga lo mira de mala cara.

-No me refería a ti shun.-dice saga mientras shun se siente incomodo.- si no a la joven que esta a tu lado.

-Yo.-dice anabel apuntándose a mi misma, mientras saga acierta con su cabeza.- yo solamente vengo al ver al patriarca y a athena.-comienza a poner ojos llorosos.- yo solamente venia a ver a mi amigo shun y avisarle a athena de algo maligno que esta por suceder.-dice esto echándose a llorar.- y este desconocido me ataco sin ninguna razón, y yo estaba del todo indefensa.-dice esto mientras seguía llorando.

En eso los compañeros de saga le dieron mala cara al dichoso caballero de géminis, el cual no se sentía intimidado por eso si no que también lo miraba feo athena y el patriarca. Media hora después saga estaba limpiando el baño del templo de Tauro en el cual pues parecía un basurero y no me refiero a la basura que había allí. En fin de cuentas anabel le estaba explicando las razones por la cual había venido además de la ayuda que necesitaba. Athena que meditaba cada palabra que anabel daba, mientras el patriarca estaba a un lado de ella también meditando y oyendo con claridad todo.

-Entonces ares quiere ser mas fuerte.-dice shion quien había analizado todo.

-Pero como es posible que el se haga mas fuerte.-dice athena mientras anabel suspira y se decide a responder.

-Puede ser mas fuerte, con la ayuda de las 7 gemas mas fuertes.-dice anabel mientras mira a athena y al patriarca.

-Las 7 gemas.-dice shion sorprendido.

Saori voltea hacia shion y observa como el rostro de el aun estaba mostrando asombro.

-Tu sabes sobre las gemas, esas shion.-dice saori mientras shion solamente acierta con la cabeza.

-Claro que si.-dice shion mientras hace una pequeña pausa.- se dicen que esas gemas fueron creadas por las almas y sentimientos de los humanos.-dice esto mientras bebe un poco de su te.

-Almas y sentimientos humanos.-dice saori sorprendida.

-Exacto.-dice anabel bebiendo te también.- no solo eso, cada gema tiene un poder y su historia.-dijo esto mientras dejaba la taza de te en la mesa y se levantada.- entonces me ayudaran en mi misión.

Athena mira a shion mientras este acierta con la cabeza.

-Estamos de acuerdo, te ayudaremos.-dice athena mientras estrecha su mano con la de anabel.

Continuara….


	4. el encapuchado

_**un agradecimiento a mis queridos lectores:**_

_**Megami Vanu: kyaa me encanta que te alla encantado hehe si ya se a shun lo tienen traumado, tal vez tenga un nuevo trauma.**_

_**mimichibi-daithel : holaa me alegra tambien de que te alla gustado la historia, pero trauerles pronto la conti. en fin gracias por sus comentarios en verdad animan**_

_**bueno eso es todo que disfruten la lectura...  
**_

_**********__**sección especial**__**********_

-Hola a todos, como sabrán yo soy anabel.-dice esto mientras sonríe.- tal vez ya sepan de mi debido a que en la otra historia deje al pobre de shun traumado con las manzanas.-suspira.- pero no es mi culpa que se haya traumado si no me creen tengo evidencias que lo demuestran, si podrían ser amables.

En eso sale una pantalla grande la cual cubre todo el lugar, después vemos a anabel conectando el cañón y prendiendo la computadora.

-Bueno aquí esta la evidencia.-dice enciende la pantalla.

Evidencia A

Shun esta placidamente dormido debajo de un árbol cuando en eso le cae una manzana en la cara.

En el puente…

Ante de llegar al puente shun y Anabel se paran a comer algo. Debajo de unos manzanos.

-Shun ahorita vengo voy a ir por algunas naranjas-dice Anabel mientras va hacia unos árboles de naranjas

-Bueno espero que falte poco para llegar con la creadora- en eso Anabel le lanza a shun una naranja que golpea el tronco del manzano provocando de que caigan todas las manzanas maduras.

-Shun esta bien-dice Anabel algo preocupada por el estado en el cual se encontraba

-Si lo estoy-dice shun sacando la cabeza de una montaña de manzanas que cubría su cuerpo-no te preocupes no paso nada malo.-

-De acuerdo ahora sal de allí ya casi llegamos al puente del viejo gruñón-dice Anabel dándole la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia el puente.

-Anabel espera-en eso cae una manzana y lo deja inconsciente

Fin de la evidencia.

-Bueno es la única evidencia que tengo.-dice anabel mientras rie.- en fin les daré el resumen del capitulo anterior.-toma un poco de agua y le da una mordida a una manzana.- después de tener un encuentro con mi amigo shun, nos dirigimos hacia el templo del patriarca para darle mis verdaderas intenciones del porque estaba allí, también hice que un caballero dorado limpiara el templo de Tauro, que en mi opinión necesitaba una manita de gato, termine haciendo una propuesta con athena y el patriarca.

-Hay que alguien me ayude.-dice una persona que esta encerrada en un saco, el cual se encontraba a un lado de anabel.

-A ti nadie te ayudara.-dice anabel pateando el costal.- ahora cállate.

-Que alguien me ayude.-dice de nuevo la persona que se encontraba en el costal.

-Creo que será mejor, dar por terminado esto.-dice anabel sonriendo.- bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, adiós.-dice anabel mientras arrastra el costal y las luces del lugar se apagan.

_***********__**fin de la sección especial**__*************_

* * *

**El libro mágico: en busca de la gema perdida.**

**Capitulo 4: el encapuchado**

Mientras tanto en la sala del patriarca, los dorados y los de bronce jugaban un juego que se les ocurrió de la nada.

-Bueno veamos seiya, hasta donde vas a llegar.-decía un divertido milo mientras comenzaba a rodar a un seiya, el cual estaba del todo amarrado y con la boca cubierta por cinta adhesiva.- aquí vamos.- milo empujo a seiya por las escaleras el cual este rodó y rodó por las escaleras de los templos.

-Valla es mas rápido que hyoga.-dice kanon mirando como seiya iba cayendo o mas bien rodando por los templos.

En ese momento llega saga con una escoba en mano y sus ropas todas ensuciadas.

-Oigan ustedes saben por que hyoga y seiya están rodando por las escaleras.-decía saga curioso y mirando a todos sus compañeros que se estaban riendo a carcajadas.- que pasa.-dijo el gemelo mayor intentando entender el por que de sus risas.

Todos seguían riéndose cuando en eso llega el patriarca, athena y anabel a un lado de ellos, todos callaron al momento de que esos tres entraron al lugar. Pasaron varios segundos y las risas regresaron.

-De que están riendo.-dice saga ya molesto de no tener respuesta.

Shion se acerco a saga y coloco su mano en el hombro.

-Te diré la verdad.-dice shion tratando de no reír.- es que con el estado que estas parecer, que eres una mujer descuidada.-al decir esto saga se puso rojo no solo del enojo si no de la vergüenza.

-Mujer descuidada.-repite saga mientras todos aciertan y siguen riéndose.

En eso un par de santos golpeados entran a la sala, el cual provoca que las risas se corten de inmediato.

-Bueno quien gano.-dicen seiya y hyoga al mismo tiempo.

-Fue empate.-dice milo y kanon.

-Que.-gritan ambos santos de bronce.- eso nunca revancha.-dicen los dos mientras le lanzaban ellos mismos hacia las escaleras.

-Estos si que se les safo un tornillo.-dice shun y ikki al mismo tiempo mientras miraba a sus compañeros caer por las escaleras.

-No quieres acompañarlos.-dice anabel mientras empuja a shun y este cae por las escaleras.

Ikki miro a su hermano caer, después apretó su mano y estaba a punto de golpear a anabel cuando se detiene rápidamente.

-Pero que….-fue lo único que dijo ikki antes de ser golpeado por anabel, recibiendo una patada en la cara y cayendo por las escaleras.

-Me envían una postal.-dice anabel mientras agita sus manos.

-Sabes que cuando suban te mataran.-dice milo mientras mira como cuatros de sus compañeros cae.

-No lo creo.-decía anabel confiada.- por que si a eso vienen los volveré a empujar.-dijo esto riéndose mientras milo la mira de manera rara.

-Que edad tienes.-decía milo con cierta voz seductora.

Anabel miro a milo un par de segundos y sonrió, después fue pateado por ella y haciendo que este tambien cayera por las escaleras.

-Nunca te quieras pasar de listo.-grita anabel.- idiota.

-Valla carácter de esta chica.-decía mascara mientras se sentaba en las escaleras.

-Solo es una jovencita solitaria, se me hace familiar de algún modo.-dice kanon sentándose a un lado de mascara.- ya se, y si le preguntamos por su nombre.

-No creo que este de humor.-dice mascara mientras cierra los ojos y ignora a kanon.

-Todos me ignoran siempre.-dice kanon murmurando mientras se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida seguido de saga pero ambos se detienen al oír la voz de patriarca.

-Nos vamos a nuestro templo.-dice saga y kanon al mismo tiempo.

-Que bien.-dice saori sonriendo.- por que ella se quedara con ustedes.-dice athena mientras empuja a anabel hacia el par de gemelos.

-Que.-gritan los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno es que no puede quedarse en el templo del patriarca pues las habitaciones ya están ocupadas.-dice saori.- por lo cual ella se quedara con ustedes.

-Que eso no es justo.-dice los tres al mismo tiempo.- primero muerto.

-Valla están sincronizados, se llevaran bien.-dice el patriarca mientras empuja al trío haciendo que estos salieran.

-No.-dicen esto ultimo cuando patriarca los empuja y los tres, los cuales cae de la siguiente manera, saga abajo, kanon arriba y encima anabel.

-Ah…por que todos me odian.-dice saga algo molesto y triste a la vez por si mismo.

-Por que siempre me tengo que ser el segundo, en pelear, en ganar el baño ahora incluso en caer, es injusto.-dice kanon en la misma condición que saga.

-Me tocaron un par de locos.-dice anabel levantándose y limpia sus ropas.

Mientras tanto unos templos mas abajo, un grupo de cinco caballeros que se estaban levantando, cuando en eso miran a un joven misterioso usando una capucha.

-Buenos días.-dice el encapuchado pasándoles por un lado.

-Buenos días.-dicen al coro los cinco.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que nuestros caballeros lograron reaccionar.

-Alto quien demonios eres tu.-dicen los cinco deteniendo al encapuchado.

-El encapuchado se detiene y voltea hacia donde está el cual les sonríe. Cosa que les dio escalofrió a los caballeros. En eso el encapuchado se acerca hacia shun el cual toma sus manos y sonríe más.

-Valla, cuando tiempo sin vernos.-dice el encapuchado mientras shun lo mira raramente.

-Ah…a que te refieres.-dice shun confundido.

-Ah entonces no me recuerdas shun.-dice aquella persona mientras sueltas las manos de shun, en ese momento anabel, saga y kanon llegan al lugar.

-Valla que abajo llegaron.-dice anabel burlonamente cuando en eso ikki y milo se le ponen a un malo y no con buenas intenciones.

-Ahora si nos las apagaras chica.-dicen ambos caballeros que se preparaban para atacarla.

Ambos atacaron a anabel pero en eso un par de cuchillas los detuvo en el momento preciso.

-Valla dos hombres, atacando a una mujer.-dice el encapuchado.- y ustedes se hacen llamar caballeros de athena, que honor conocerlos.-dice el encapuchado mientras camina hacia ellos.

-Quien eres tu.-dicen ambos caballeros, mientras saga, kanon y shun observan la escena.

-Será mejor que me deshaga de ustedes.-dice el encapuchado acercándose mas hasta que…

-Detente.-dice anabel y el encapuchado se detiene.- no les hagas daño, ellos son mis amigos.-dice anabel sonriendo.

-Tus amigos.-dice el encapuchado.- pero si ellos trataban de matarte.

-Lo se.-dice anabel.- pero los he perdonado por eso.-dice anabel mientras se pone seria.- no quiero que les hagas daños a nadie, al menos que yo te lo diga.

-De acuerdo.-dice el encapuchado mientras hace una reverencia.- mis disculpas por mi actitud espero que me perdonen.

-Pero quien eres tu.-dice shun confundido de todo al igual que saga y kanon.

El encapuchado solamente mira a shun, después a saga y kanon.

**Continuara….**


	5. cap extra navidad o guerra

**Por que hace poco pasamos las temporadas navideña, eh aquí les dejo un capitulo extra de esta divertida historia..**

_**El libro magico: en busca de la gema perdida.**_

_**Capitulo extra: **__**navidad o guerra**_

En la sala del patriarca, una reunión se hacia el patriarca y athena la cual iban a dar un gran noticia

-QUE.-gritaron todos en la sala del patriarca al enterarse de la idea de su querida diosa.

-esto es una locura máxima.-decía camus fríamente mientras miraba la escena con brazos cruzados.

-bueno al menos podemos matar a la persona que se le ocurrió esto.-dicen los dorados y bronces al coro, mientras que anabel solo atina dar un paso atrás de ellos.

-bueno esto, fue idea de anabel.-dice saori sonriendo, claro como ella no saldría medio muerta esta vez.

En ese instante todas las miradas se fueron directamente hacia la pobre de anabel la cual ya estaba apunto de echarse a correr cuando la salida fue bloqueada por varios santos dorados.

-kiki no debes ver esto.-dice shion mientras le cubría los ojos a kiki con sus manos.

Anabel al verse rodeaba se quedo quieta.

-de acuerdo, con que estas tenemos.-dice esto mientras una idea se le ocurre de la nada.- de acuerdo empecemos…..de tin ma din de don tinte, cucara matara don tu fue, yo no fui fue tete pégale pégale que este…-dijo esto apuntando a cada santo.- merito fue.-anabel apunto por lo ultimo a seiya en el cual, todos se les fueron directo a el.

Una nube de polvo se hizo presente en ese momento, y cuando desapareció vimos a una anabel indefensa mientras todos los santos estaban totalmente caídos, golpeados y uno que otro que perdió su diente.

-ja les dije que no me iban a hacer nada.-dice anabel triunfadora.- bueno y cuando empezamos con los preparativos.

El patriarca tanto athena estaba de todo sorprendido al ver la escena.

-ahora mismo te parece.-dice saori mientras anabel sonríe.

Pasaron varias horas y la sala del patriarca se convirtió en un salón de baile para recibir la navidad. Mientras tantos los santos se estaban alistando para el baile. En el templo de géminis había un gran lió por que un par de gemelos estaban peleando por el baño.

-Kanon yo te gane es gusto.-dice saga que bloqueaba la entrada, mientras kanon empujaba a su gemelo.

-Cállate saga que el que llego primero fui yo.-dice kanon aun empujando a su gemelo.

Anabel veía la escena sentada en la estancia mientras miraba como esos se mataban a insultos, en eso una persona encapuchada se acerco a ella.

-No me digas ahora pelean por el baño.-dice el encapuchado mientras toma asiento.

-Exacto.-dice anabel mientras se levanta.- ahora tengo que ponerle fin a esto, hasta de que tenga que ir a un funeral en navidad.-dice esto caminando hacia el par de gemelos.

Mientras tanto saga y kanon seguían en su charla de hermanos.

-Copia pirata.-dice kanon a saga.

-A ti te sacaron de la fotocopiadora animal.-dice saga a kanon

-Mal nacido.-dice kanon a saga

-Ja mira quien habla.-dice saga a kanon

-Ya callasen.-grita anabel desesperada llamando la atención de los gemelos.

-Hmmp-atinaron a decir saga y kanon.

Anabel suspiro y los miro desafiantemente.

(tono de música; esos que ponen cuando hay enfrentamientos de vaqueros)

Anabel mira a saga y kanon, saga y kanon miran a anabel. Miradas desafiantes de daban el trio hasta que anabel decide hablar.

-Hagamos esto el que pierda en piedra papel y tijeras sera el primero en entrar al baño.

-De acuerdo.-dicen el par de gemelos.

-Piedra.- dice saga

-Papel.-dice kanon

-Tijeras.-dice anabel

En esos los tres ponen una posición de manos, saga tijeras, kanon tijeras y anabel papel.

-Ja perdiste.-dicen saga y kanon con voz de triunfo.

-Si lo se que mal.-dice anabel bajando su cabeza.- en fin los veo después.-dice anabel entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta.

-QUE.-dicen saga kanon al mismo tiempo.

-Pero como demonios se atreve.-dice saga y kanon totalmente furiosos.

-Bueno es que así dijeron o mas bien aceptaron.-dice en encapuchado el cual estaba comiendo palomitas mientras los miraba.

-Que quieres decir.-dicen saga y kanon al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno anabel dijo "el que pierda en piedra papel y tijeras sera el primero en entrar al baño.".-dice el encapuchado fingiendo la voz de anabel.

-Si y…-dice kanon enojado mientras mira a saga.

-Quiere decir que anabel perdió, por lo cual ella nos gano el baño.-dice saga mientras suspira del fastidio y camina hacia la cocina.

-Ya veo.-dice kanon fingiendo haber entendido aunque estaba mas confundido que nunca.- bueno espero que no tarde tanto en el baño.- al decir esto kanon es golpeado con la puerta del baño lo cual hace que caiga inconsciente al suelo, mientras tanto una anabel lo pisaba (esta cubriéndose con una toalla: por si las dudas).

-Hay que bien me siento.-dice anabel mientras le pasa por encima a kanon y entra a su habitación.

-Touched.-dice saga sonriendo mientras corre y entra al baño.

-Que malos.-dice kanon el cual estaba en el suelo.- esto si es tortura.-dice kanon a medio llorar.

-Jeje no digas eso esto es mejor, que el pago por evento.-dice el encapuchado mientras sigue comiendo palomitas.

-La noche había llegado y todos estaban llegando al templo del patriarca la cual iban a pasar la navidad por su propia voluntad o mas bien por voluntad de otra persona.

********Flash back*******

-nosotros no iremos.-dicen todos los santos de la orden mientras se cruzan de brazos.

-De acuerdo no vallan.-dice anabel mientras se levanta y sonríe.- claro si es que no quieren, morir de una forma trágica verdad.-dice esto mientras sonríe malévolamente cosa que ocasiono un escalofrió en todos los de la orden.

-De acuerdo iremos.-dicen todos de mala gana.

Que bien de seguro, esto será una de las mejores fiesta que he ido, _eso y por que es la primera a la que asisto.-_dice anabel mientras sonríe.

*********fin del flash back********

Al llegar al templo del patriarca, todos se quedan impresionados al ver la variedad de colores navideños que, además de que todo se veía bien, la sala, la música, la comida la cual Aldebarán y seiya no dudaron en ir a la mesa de bocadillos. Y no solo bocadillos había si no también por que todos eran mayores de edad también había bebidas alcohólicas, las cuales fueron dadas por la cortesía de camus (mentira le saquearon la bodega de vino).

-valla creo que después de todo esta fiesta no es mala idea.-dice milo mientras todo acierta.

-hola y bienvenidos a la fiesta navideña que hemos organizado.-dice saori la cual vestía un vestido rojo con detalles en dorados. Vestido que le hacia lucir su hermoso cuerpo.

-Valla si que se lucieron.-dice aioria mirando a su alrededor.

-Eso es lo que queríamos, desde un principio.-dice shun el cual estaba vestido de ropas de galas para la ocasión.

En eso llegan saga y kanon los cuales vestían idénticamente.

-Valla ustedes se parecen hasta en la ropa.-dice burlonamente milo mientras todos ríen de tal comentario.

Ambos gemelos miran de mala gana a su compañero y suspiran.

-Solamente nos vestimos así, por que perdimos una apuesta es solamente eso.-dicen al mismo tiempo el par de gemelos.

-Si como sea.-dice mascara el cual estaba bebiendo ponche con afrodita el cual le estaba hablando de algo que ni el santo de cáncer le puso atención.

-Después de todo parece que la idea de anabel salio del todo bien.-dice shun mientras contempla la escena.

-Tal vez.-dice el encapuchado cosa que hace que shun de un salto (imaginasen que les salga alguien de la nada).- que pasa por que esa cara de espanto.

-Tu de donde sales, eres fantasma o que.-dice shun con tono serio y a la vez enojado.

-Bueno es fácil.-dice el mientras se hace a un dejando ver a shun una ventana.- la ventana estaba abierta por lo cual entre.

-Valla que genio.-dice shun mientras lo mira.- y por que no entras por la entrada como todos.

El encapuchado sonríe y se acerca hacia shun lo suficiente cerca, que solo deja sus rostros enfrente del uno y del otro.

-Simplemente por que no soy como los demás.-dice el encapuchado mientras se aleja de shun.- además pensé que anabel estaría aquí, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-Eso es verdad.-dice shun mientras bosteza y bebe de su ponche de frutas.

-De todas formas feliz navidad shun.-dice el encapuchado mientras desaparece de la oscuridad.

-Este tipo si da miedo.-dice shun mientras camina y observa que a lo lejos viene anabel vistiendo un vestido blanco.- hola anabel.-dice shun llamando la atención de ella.

-Que tal shun.-dice anabel que estaba entrando a la sala del patriarca.

-Hace poco que estaba buscando el encapuchado.-dice shun mientras entra adentro.

-Eso lo se hace poco me tope con el.-dice anabel mientras mira a shun y sonríe.

-Dime algo como es posible que este tipo te conoce a ti y a mi.-dice shun en tono interrogatorio mientras mira a anabel.

-Bueno eso es fácil, es por que…-pero no termina de hablar cuando es interrumpido por milo.

-Valla, valla mira como los atrape.-dice mu con cierto tono de picaría.

-Por que dices eso.-dicen anabel y shun al mismo tiempo.

-Fácil por que ambos están debajo de un muerdago.-les responde mu mientras ríe.

Al decir eso las mejillas de shun se tornaron a un color rojizo mientras tanto anabel no comprendía nada de lo que decía mu.

-Que tiene que ver el muerdago.-dice anabel curiosamente.

-Fácilmente, es una tradición que las personas que están debajo de uno, deben de besarse.-dice mu mientras sonríe.

-Entonces las personas debajo de uno deben besarse.-dice anabel como si de una niña pequeña se tratarse.-de acuerdo.-dice esto mientras voltea a ver a shun el cual ya estaba rojo como tomate debido a la situación, y el sonrojo de este aumento al ver como anabel se acercaba a shun cortando la distancia entre ellos…eso hasta que.

-Aunque si esas dos personas no quieren no es obligatorio.-dice mu y anabel se detiene en ese momento.

-Entonces no.-dice anabel alejándose de shun y sonríe.- que tal si vamos a saludar a los demás. Después de todo ya son las doce.-dice anabel mientras sonríe.

-De acuerdo.-dicen mu y shun que aun seguía sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**


	6. el plan

_*******__**sección especial***.**_

-Hola amigos míos, ustedes ya me conocerán, pues mi nombre es kanon.-dice esto mientras juega con un nintendo Ds.- me alegran que se hayan divertido con los capítulos anteriores en serio, para nosotros es un gran placer hacer estos capítulos en verdad (mas bien una tortura, mas por esa maldita anabel). Como venia diciendo….-corte debido a que kanon se pone verde y vomita.- sabia que no debía comer esas galletas que hizo, ese tipo raro con capucha.-maldice kanon cuando en eso aparece enfrente el nombrado.

-Me hablas a mi.-dice el encapuchado mientras se señala a si mismo.

-Ah… no me refería a otro tipo.-dice kanon nerviosamente.- ahora largo de aquí, que es mi sección especial no la tuya.-dice esto mientras el encapuchado se marcha.- hasta que se va, bueno dejemos el resumen del capitulo anterior.

-Durante el capitulo anterior…. A todos se nos había ocurrido un gran juego para matar el tiempo, mientras que anabel le proponía algo a la odiosa digo diosa athena, mientras mi hermana digo hermano limpiaba los baños públicos, antes de que supiéramos que anabel iba a quedarse con nosotros y el tipo de capucha también… y de que casi nos pega un infarto al darnos cuenta de la noticia.

-Bueno eso es…-es interrumpido por el encapuchado.

-Disculpa kanon se acabo la mayonesa, donde hay mas.-dice el encapuchado mientras muestra el frasco vació.

-Yo que voy a saber.-dice kanon ya fastidiado.- ve y dile a saga.- al decir esto el encapuchado se marcha.

-Bueno esto es todo.-dice kanon levantándose del asiento amargamente.- al parecer hoy no será un buen día.-se oye la voz de kanon molesto.

-Ya apaguen la luz, que no dejan dormir.-se oye la voz de saga.

_*****fin de la sección especial*****_

**El libro mágico: en busca de la gema perdida**

**Cap5: el nuevo plan**

-Valla esto si es fastidioso.-dice kanon quien llevaba varias bolsas de mandado en ambos brazos, mientras vigilaba a un par de molestias mirando por todo el lugar, mas bien jugando.

-A la víbora, víbora de la mar, de la mar, por aquí no puedes pasar, los de adelante corren mucho, los de atrás se quedaran, ran, ran, un viejo gruñon de -al lado.-apuntando hacia kanon.- siempre nos castiga con nuestro papa.-dicen cantando anabel y el encapuchado el cual habían ido a acompañar a kanon al mercado.

-Ya casi llegamos, no hay que matarlos.-decía para si mismo kanon, repitiéndoselo a la vez para no cometer un suicido o un asesinato.

-Dime cuanto falta para llegar.-decía anabel mientras estaba encima del encapuchado.

-No tengo idea, espero que sea muy pronto.-dice kanon intentando calmarse.

El encapuchado mira a kanon varios segundos, después baja a anabel, la cual estaba sentada en sus hombros. Al estar anabel ya abajo este se acerca a ella y le comienza a susurrar algo en el oído, cosa que le dio a kanon enojo, sin saber el por que.

-Hey ustedes que tanto susurran.-dice kanon en el cual se le oyó un poco molesto.

-Nada.-respondió seriamente el encapuchado, mientras tanto anabel se alejaba un poco de ellos y miraba detenidamente el instituto que estaba enfrente.

-En este lugar, se siente.-dice anabel mientras cierra sus ojos, cuando en eso un estudiante de este instituto tropieza con anabel.

-Hey chica estupida fíjate por donde caminas.-dice groseramente el estudiante. Mientras le da una patada a anabel.

-Patada que fue detenida rápidamente por kanon el cual, al detener la patada mira asesinamente al estudiante.

-No sabes que a una mujer no se le golpea ni con el pétalo de una rosa.-dice kanon mientras seguía mirando al estudiante.

En cambio el encapuchado ayuda a anabel a levantarse, al levantarse anabel mira también al sujeto.

-Oye tu seas, quien seas quien te da derecho a quererme golpear.-dice anabel desafiante.

-No necesito autorización para golpearte.-dice el joven mientras les da la espalda y camina hacia el instituto.- jajaja malditas ratas callejeras.-dice esto ultimo mientras desaparece de las vistas de los tres.

Anabel intento seguirlo para atacarlo, pero es detenida por el encapuchado, el cual al detenerla la abraza fuertemente.

-No debes pelear debido a que sabes bien, que eres mas fuerte de el, anabel no pelees.-dice el encapuchado mirando a anabel, la cual no contestaba.

-Me…estas ahogando.-dice anabel débilmente, cuando en eso el encapuchado la suelta y ella cae al suelo dando grandes suspiros. Al recuperar del todo el aliento, se acerco al encapuchado el cual le dio un golpe, golpe que ocasiono que la gorra de la capucha se le cayera de la cabeza.

-Ah pero tu eres.-dice kanon sorprendido al ver el rostro del encapuchado, este en cambio rápidamente se vuelve a colocar la capucha.

-Recuerda que tu fuerza es enorme y me puedes matar con esta.-dice anabel mientras voltea a otro lado.

-Lo siento se me había olvidado.-dice el encapuchado mientras toma las bolsas.- es mejor irnos y prepararnos para la sorpresa.

-Dime que esta pasando aquí anabel.-dice kanon exigiendo una respuesta.

-Oyes kanon gracias por protegerme.-dice anabel mientras sonríe, cosa que ocasiono el sonrojo del gemelo menor.

-Vamos antes de que anochezca.-dice el encapuchado mientras anabel y kanon le siguen.

3 horas y media después…

-Que estas diciendo anabel.-dicen todos sorprendidos y algunos otros que les iba a pegar un paro cardiaco.

-Que debemos entrar en ese instituto.-dice anabel mientras mira al encapuchado que estaba comiendo mayonesa.- por favor por que comes eso.-dice anabel mirándolo.

-Es rico.-dice el encapuchado comiendo mientras les da la espalda.

-Como sea, por que debemos ir a esa escuela.-dice shaka el cual también no comprendía nada.

-Fácilmente, por que en mi opinión allí debe encontrarse la primera gema.-dice anabel poniendo pose victoriosa.- además quiero darle una paliza a ese maldito estudiante.-dice anabel mientras un aura oscura la rodea.- je je

-Valla entonces solamente te quieres vengar.-dice shun mientras bebe un poco de agua.

-Como sea, y cual es tu plan para entrar.-dice saga el cual estaba viendo la televisión.

Anabel en ese momento apaga la televisión y mira a todos seriamente mientras juega con un palo de madera que había encontrado en el camino.

-Fácil, necesito a cuatro de ustedes, athena ya me esta ayudando con los papeles para la inscripción del instituto.-dice anabel apuntándolos con el palo.- asi que uno de ustedes perros, tendrán que acompañarme a aquel lugar.-dice anabel amenazantemente.

-Nos dijiste perros.-dicen todos los de la orden

-Claro, por que a partir de hoy son mis mascotas.-dice esto riéndose malévolamente.

-Creo que le afecto vivir con saga y kanon.-dice milo en voz baja.

-Cállate milo.-dice anabel dándole una patada en la cara.- ahora que comiencen la prueba la cual llamo; el plan de los 4 elegidos en siglas EPDL4EES

-Mas bien parece el código de camus para entrar a su almacén secreto de vinos.-dice milo mientras se ríe.

-Bien, encapuchado prepara la primera prueba.-dice anabel volteando hacia el encapuchado debía estar pero al parecer desapareció.- encapuchado.-dice anabel con voz baja.

-Lo siento estoy aquí.-dice el encapuchando asustando a todos debido a que apareció de la nada.

-De acuerdo que comience el plan.-dice anabel mientras sigue amenazando con su palo de madera.

Después de varias horas, vemos a todos los caballeros tirados en el suelo como si de sacos viejos se trataran. Mientras anabel se llevaba una mano al rostro y en otro tenia el palo el cual estaba casi roto en la mitad debido a que había golpeado mucho a cierto escorpión.

-No puedo creerlo, que se cansaron con las pruebas.-dice anabel decepcionada.

-Anabel aquí tienes los resultados.-dice el encapuchado mientras disfrutaba de una paleta de uva.

-Alto por que el encapuchado no participo.-dice marcara mientras miraba al encapuchado.

-Simplemente por razones personales.-dice anabel mirando la tabla.

-Tal vez por que si hubiese participado hubiera matado a todos, incluso a anabel.-dice el encapuchado.

-Yo digo que este come mas de Aldebarán.-dice afrodita a camus el cual acierta con la cabeza.

-Oigan ustedes no hablen de mi.-dice el encapuchado apareciendo entre ambos santos.

-Que pero como haces eso.-dicen afrodita y camus sorprendido.

En eso kanon mira al encapuchado detenidamente, cosa que el encapuchado nota y ambas miradas se cruzaron. Duraron así varios minutos, eso hasta que anabel se metió en medio y grito.

-Ya dejen de mirarse.-grito anabel mientras todo regresaba a la normalidad.

-Se me había olvidado que kanon me miro la cara en la tarde.-dice el encapuchado mientras les da la espalda y vuelve a sentarse.- disculpen la molestia pueden continuar.

-Que le viste la cara, di nos como es.-dicen todos mirando a kanon.

-Ya, calmasen parecer como si nunca le hubiese visto la cara a alguien.-dice anabel mientras golpea a todos incluso al encapuchado.- bueno los ganadores son shaka, mu, afrodita y camus, bueno ustedes cuatro acompáñame. Todos los demás se pueden ir.

Al decir esto los nombrados siguen a anabel mientras tanto, los demás se dirigen a su templo. Mientras tanto kanon y el encapuchado se fueron a géminis directamente.

-Oyes encapuchado te puedo preguntar algo.-dice kanon mirándolo fijamente.

El encapucha también lo observo y acierto con la cabeza.

-Claro que es lo que quieres decirme.-dice el encapuchado mientras seguia caminando.

-Como puede ser que una persona mas fuerte que anabel, se deje golpear por ella.-dice kanon, en el cual, al decir esta pregunto huvo una silencio entre ambos. El encapuchado se quedo pensando, hasta que encontro una respuesta apropiada.

-Por que…-se quedo en silencio varios segundos hasta que sonrió y contesto.- por que a ninguna mujer se le debe golpear ni con el pétalo de una rosa, es por eso que me dejo golpear por anabel, por que aunque sea una joven demasiado ruidosa y a veces fastidiosa. En sus ojos se puede ver claramente esa soledad que en verdad ella siente, es por eso que yo estoy a su lado para cuidarla, por que a fin de acabo yo soy su mascota.-al decir esto el encapuchado sigue caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a géminis.

Una mascota.-repite kanon sorprendido.

Continuara…


End file.
